062416-Controlled-Damage
CAT: Aaisha has been punching down one of the quartz walls in the corner for a while now, her visor on her face but she's stopped with her forehead resting against the crystal. She's breathing quickly through her teeth. CAT: Lorrea peers over, pursing her lips. "Aaisha?" CAT: She sniffs. "What?" CAT: "... You're not okay." CAT: "No." CAT: "What's wrrrong?" CAT: "Errriiiibus," she hisses his name through her teeth and clenches her fist. CAT: "Noooow I'm wondering if this is hoow Scarlet felt when she had his arms ripped off." CAT: Lorrea sighs, slowly. "What did the llittlle olllive fuckerrr say now," CAT: Aaisha takes a deep breath, "Do you still have my phone." CAT: "... No, I ate it." CAT: Lorrea uncaptchalogues Aaisha's phone. CAT: "Iiit's the most recent logg," she mumbles, though Lorrea would notice a current conversation with Nyarla going. CAT: "... LLet me know if you need a hand with Aesona." Lorrea peers down at the phone, presumably to look at the log with Eribus. CAT: "Ookay." CAT: "... Wow." CAT: "I don't think he was even talllking to you." CAT: "LLike, not realllly. He was just.... talllking to talllk." CAT: "I'll kill him." CAT: "Aaisha, no." CAT: "LLet me sorrrt this out, allrright?" CAT: "I'llll make surrrre that he underrrstands how stupid he was being." CAT: She takes in a hissing breath through her teeth, slowly letting it out as she clenches and unclenches her hands, spreading out the webbing between them. CAT: "Yees okay." CAT: She grits her teeth. "Nyarla's talking about controol." CAT: "Don't worrrrrry about them. They don't KNOW what they're talllking about." CAT: "Right?" CAT: "Eribus doesn't, Nyyaarla," her face twists in confusion, "I don't know?" CAT: "Nyarrrllla alllso doesn't know." CAT: "He plllays at things that he can't be botherrred to underrrstand." CAT: "Don't worrry about them." CAT: "Okay?" CAT: Aaisha's making a confused trilling noise in her throat. "Okay?" CAT: "... he sounds reasonable right now and I don't want to listen to him." CAT: "What's he saying?" CAT: "Coontrol, not letting emotions control me... Letting go in the right channels and he means at HIM," her voice raises just slightly. CAT: "I don't want to yell at him just because he told me to." CAT: "Because he thinks it'll make up for it." CAT: "... The right channellll is me. That's what I'm herrre forrr." CAT: "... but i want to crush someone i dont want to crush you." CAT: "Talllk." CAT: "LLet me helllp." CAT: She growls low in her throat, "He thinks he can JUST SALVAGE THIS." CAT: She cocks her hand back and slams it into the quartz. CAT: "Stop talllking to him." CAT: Her visor slides back, "I did." CAT: Aaisha's picking at the cracks in the wall. CAT: "Good." CAT: "You don't have to tolllerrrate him. I can handllle him." CAT: "He thinks he knows everrrything." CAT: "He doesn't." CAT: ".... he sounded reasonable for a moment.." CAT: "He's TRRRYING to be reasonabllle." CAT: "He's just realllly fucking stupid." CAT: "LLike, I'm prrretty surrre his thinkpan is solllid horrrn." CAT: "He has so much fucking horn." CAT: "Why do trolls have that much horn." CAT: "It's not reaaasonable." CAT: Lorrea scoots over towards Aaisha. "Because they're compensating forrr theirrr llack of thinking." CAT: "I'llll handllle both of them, alllrright? Don't botherrr yourrselllf with them." CAT: She twitches a little as Lorrea scoots closer, "I could say it's compensating for something else.. everyone would believe me.. Okay I can do that." CAT: "Alllrrright?" CAT: "They're not getting off easy." CAT: "Trrrust me." CAT: "I doo trust you, I trust you the most out of everyone," her claws scrape on the quartz as she slides down to a crouch. CAT: "So know that they'llll be handllled, okay?" CAT: "And put them out of yourrr mind." CAT: Aaisha takes a deep breath and let's it out, "Okay, I can do that." CAT: "Okay, coolll. Betterrr?" CAT: "Yeaa," she sniffs a bit and her voice gets small, "i really do try." CAT: "I know you do." Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha